Many procedures employed in biomedical research and recombinant DNA technology rely heavily on the use of nucleotide of polynucleotide derivatives radioactively labeled with isotopes of hydrogen (.sup.3 H), phosphorous (.sup.32 p), carbon (.sup.14 C), or iodine (.sup.125 I). Such radioactive compounds provide useful indicator probes that permit the user to detect, monitor, localize, or isolate nucleic acid; and other molecules of scientific or clinical interest, even when present in only extremely small amounts. To date, radioactive materials have provided the most sensitive, and in many cases the only, means to perform many important experimental or analytical tests. There are, however, serious limitations and drawbacks associated with the use of radioactive compounds. First, since personnel who handle radioactive material can be exposed to potentially hazardous levels of radiation, elaborate safety precautions must be maintained during the preparation, utilization, and disposal of the radioisotopes. Secondly, radioactive nucleotides are extremely expensive to purchase and use, in large part due to the cost of equipment and manpower necessary to provide the appropriate safeguards, producer/user health monitoring services, and waste-disposal programs. Thirdly, radioactive materials are often very unstable and have a limited shelf-life, which further increases usage costs. This instability results from radiolytic decomposition, due to the destructive effects associated with the decay of the radioisotope itself, and from the fact that many isotopes e.g. .sup.32 p and .sup.125 I) have half-lives of only a few days.
It is known that haptens can combine with antibodies, but can initiate an immune response only if bound to a carrier. This property can be exploited in detection and identification testing.
It is also known that biotin and iminobiotin strongly interact with avidin, a 68,000 dalton glycoprotein from egg white. This interaction exhibits one of the tightest, non-covalent binding constants (K.sub.dis =10.sup.-15) seen in nature. If avidin is coupled to potentially demonstrable indicator molecules, including fluorescent dyes, e.g. fluorescein or rhodamine; electron-dense reagents, e.g. ferritin, hemocyanin, or colloidal gold; or enzymes capable of depositing insoluble reaction products, e.g. peroxidase or alkaline phosphatase, the presence, location, or quantity of a biotin probe can be established. Although iminobiotin binds avidin less tightly than biotin, similar reactions can be used for its detection. Moreover, the reversibility of the iminobiotin-avidin interaction, by decreasing solution pH, offers significant advantages in certain applications.
The specificity and tenacity of the biotin-avidin complex has been used in recent years to develop methods for visually localizing specific proteins, lipids, or carbohydrates on or within cells (reviewed by E. A. Bayer and M. Wilchek in Methods of Biochemical Analysis, 26, 1, 1980). Chromosomal location of RNA has been determined by electron microscopy using a biotinized protein, cytochrome C, chemically crosslinked to RNA as a hybridization probe. The site of hybridization was visualized through the binding of avidin-ferritin or avidin-methacrylate spheres mediated by the avidin-biotin interaction. (J. E. Manning, N. D. Hershey, T. R. Broker, M. Pellegrini, H. K. Mitchell, and N. Davidson, Chromosoma, 53, 107, 1975; J. E. Manning, M. Pellegrini, and N. Davidson, Biochemistry, 61, 1364, 1977; T. R. Broker, L. M. Angerer, P. H. Yen, N. D. Hersey, and N. Davidson, Nucleic Acid Res., 5, 363, 1978; A Sodja and N. Davidson, Nucleic Acid Res., 5, 383, 1978.) This approach to the detection of polynucleotide sequences, although successful in the specialized cases examined which were highly reitterated sequences, is not of general utility for analysis of polynucleotides present in single or low copy number.
Moreover, methods for attaching chemical moieties to pyrimidine and purine rings are known. Several years ago a simple and rapid acetoxymercuration reaction was developed for introducing covalently bound mercury atoms into the 5-position of the pyrimidine ring, the C-8 position of the purine ring or the C-7 position of a 7-deazapurine ring, both in nucleotides and polynucleotides. (R. M. K. Dale, D. C. Livingston and D. C. Ward, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 70, 2238, 1973; R. M. K. Dale, E. Martin, D. C. Livingston and D. C. Ward, Biochemistry, 14, 2447, 1975.) It was also shown several years ago that organomercurial compounds would react with olefinic compounds in the presence of palladium catalysts to form carbon-carbon bonds (R. F. Heck, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 90, 5518, 1968; R .F. Heck, Ibid., 90, 5526, 1968; R. F. Heck, Ibid., 90, 5531, 1968; R. F. Heck, Ibid., 90, 5535, 1968; and R. F. Heck, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 91, 6707, 1969.) Bergstrom and associates (J. L. Ruth and D. E. Berstrom, J. Org. Chem., 43, 2870, 1978; and D. E. Bergstrom and M. K. Ogawa, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 100, 8106, 1978) and Bigge, et al. (C. F. Bigge, P. Kalaritis, J. R. Deck and M. P. Mertes, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 102, 2033, 1980) have recently applied this reaction scheme in the synthesis of C-5 substituted pyrimidine nucleotide compounds.
Finally, it is known that antibodies specific for modified nucleotides can be prepared and used for isolating and characterizing specific constituents of the modified nucleotides. (T. W. Munns and M. K. Liszewski, Progress in Nucleic Acid Research and Molecular Biology, 24, 109, 1980.) However, none of the antibodies prepared to date against naturally occurring nucleotides have been shown to react with their nucleotide determinant when it exists in a double-stranded RNA or DNA duplex or when in DNA-RNA hybrid molecules.
To circumvent the limitations of radioactively labeled probes or previously utilized chemical and biological probes, a series of novel nucleotide derivatives that contain biotin, iminobiotin, lipoic acid, and other determinants attached covalently to the pyrimidine or purine ring have been synthesized. These nucleotide derivatives, as well as polynucleotides and coenzymes that contain them, will interact specifically and uniquely with proteins such as avidin or antibodies. The interaction between modified nucleotides and specific proteins can be utilized as an alternative to radioisotopes for the detection and localization of nucleic acid components in many of the procedures currently used in biomedical and recombinant-DNA technologies. Methods employing these modified nucleotide-protein interactions have detection capacities equal to or greater than procedures which utilize radioisotopes and they often can be performed more rapidly and with greater resolving power.
These new nucleotide derivatives can be prepared relatively inexpensively by chemical procedures which have been developed and standarized as discussed more fully hereinafter. More significantly, since neither the nucleotide probes of this invention nor the protein reagents employed with them are radioactive, the compounds can be prepared, utilized, and disposed of, without the elaborate safety procedures required for radioisotopic protocols. Moreover, these nucleotide derivatives are chemically stable and can be expected to have functional shelf-lives of several years or more. Finally, these compounds permit the development of safer, more economical, more rapid, and more reproducible research and diagnostic procedures.